


Mickey has two little sisters

by brave_little_toaster



Series: Texting [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Why have I not been writing Debs and Mick fics?, they have potential god damn it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey and Debbie texts about boys





	

Ian's gay boyfriend: why does every one think Van Damme is hot?

Peppermint Patty: he soooo is what's wrong with u Mick?

Ian's gay boyfriend: u sound like fuckin Ian. I swear he's ugly as shit what do u Gallaghers see in him?

Peppermint Patty: It's the arms Mick

Ian's gay boyfriend: fuckin seriously Debs?

Peppermint Patty: I need that dick Mickey

Ian's gay boyfriend: ew that's so damn gross don't say that shit!

Peppermint Patty: why bitch I'm grown

Ian's gay boyfriend: bc u r my sister 

Ian's gay boyfriend: and I don't gotta hear about what cock u wanna fuckin guzzle 

Peppermint Patty: you just called me your sister :)

Ian's gay boyfriend: no I didn't asshole

Peppermint Patty: yeah you did it was pretty cute :)

Ian's gay boyfriend: fuck you I ain't cute stop with the smiley faces I hate that shit 

Peppermint Patty: I know u do :D

 

Peppermint Patty: shit my boyfriend bailed on me tonight was supposed to be date night

Ian's gay boyfriend: ah fuck, he's a jizzstain anyway u could do better 

Ian's gay boyfriend: free then?

Peppermint Patty: got no other fucking plans :(

Ian's gay boyfriend: wanna come over? Ian's home late today, fuckin work. Can watch double impact together?

Peppermint Patty: you own the film huh?

Ian's gay boyfriend: fuck off ur brother obsessed with the guy fuckin made me

Peppermint Patty: Van Damme movie marathon? Yeah alright Ian's gay boyfriend :)

Ian's gay boyfriend: told u to stop fuckin calling me that douchebag!

Ian's gay boyfriend: alright see you tonight peppermint patty

Peppermint Patty: I have a name Mickey! I don't look like her! 

 

Peppermint Patty: thanks for letting me stay over last night

Ian's gay boyfriend: fuck off it's fine

Peppermint Patty: I can't believe he broke up with me sorry I was acting like a pussy

Ian's gay boyfriend: hey don't say that shit u ain't no pussy want me to kick his ass?

Peppermint Patty: Ian would kill u if u dared

Ian's gay boyfriend: fuck ur right

Peppermint Patty: thanks 4 comforting me when I ugly cried

Ian's gay boyfriend: shut the fuck up used to do it with Mandy when boys were dickbreaths to her

Peppermint Patty: ur my favourite bro Mick :)

Ian's gay boyfriend: fuck u 

Ian's gay boyfriend: :)


End file.
